Fairytale Turned Modern
by MidnightOricleFox
Summary: She was different. She understood him. She understood him and his need to take down his greatest arch nemisis. Why did she understand? Because once upon a time she was in the same ditch he was;except that it wasn't 'once upon a time' anymore...he was back
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay this is a bit of a surprise for RainLily, its her bday and we wanted to give her a nice gift. We have four cha[ters and this prologue done but with a 3 week old baby editing isnt very easy and its gonna get harder as time goes on and she is awake more often. We do not own Teen titans or inuyasha nor this idea (which is lil's). Sorry its short but enjoy!

Copper eyes looked over the unfamiliar city as she trotted in a leisurely pace; the large feline had been given leave by her current handler while she slept to get to know her new territory and she jumped at the chance. Sure she missed the feudal era, but this new one, it was amazing.

Flying for twenty hours under power not her own was a relief, though she would have preferred not being cooped up in a 'carrier' as her caregiver called it...

Looking up quickly, she sensed something nearby and reduced her size, darting over to hide in the shadows. Luckily she did - no sooner did she turn around the black striped, cream, two tailed cat saw a boy, about 19, wearing a black mask, green and red outfit, and a yellow cape.

Apparently he had sensed her as well; quickly taking out a bat shaped shurikin, he snapped it towards her. Kirara nimbly dodged it, causing her to land under a light. Eyes narrowing, the boy kneeled down in front of her.

"Here kitty, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Kirara cautiously crept toward him. Flinching slightly when his hand reached out towards her, she sniffed his hand warily. After a moment, she began nudging against him with a slight purr. Suddenly she ran off, deciding that this boy would be someone for Kagome to check out.

Robin on the other hand just shrugged. So it was a little cat.

"Wait, did that cat have two tails?"


	2. Chapter 1

_AN: Again, We Do Not Own Teen Titans Nor Inuyasha. We Merely Write About It._

A young teen with ebony hair strolled down the sidewalk; wide, bright blue eyes taking in the new city.

For most, they would overlook her, assuming she was only a visitor touring the city and the vast features it had to offer. However, not many would take notice to the sharpness in her gaze, nor the intensity.

Not many would think she was merely scoping out the city, getting familiar with her new home...

It was half past noon by now, and as she turned the corner the enticing aroma of pizza teased at her nose. Her stomach growled - _loudly_.

Embarrassed, the teen's eyes flickered around to see if anyone noticed as she blushed hotly, even more so when she overheard a sound that sounded suspiciously like snickering. Lifting her arm up, she looked down in her purse and glared.

Glowing orange orbs stared up at her, and she _swore_ she could see amusement swirling in them.

"Cute," she muttered dryly, "Real cute. I ate a small breakfast this morning, okay? Sue me..." she mumbled as she made her way towards the smell, happy that in this day and age, not many would turn their heads and stare when a person started talking to seemingly no one...

Thank God for whoever invented bluetooth headsets...

A small '_mrrow_' was her answer and she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'll get you some anchovies to snack on..."

* * *

A group of five teens walked into the pizza place, starving and practically desperate for food.

However, their moods dropped significantly once when they saw the long line of people and how busy that place was.

One, a boy with peculiar green skin, even darker green hair, and a lanky build groaned. "Man, you've _got_ to be kidding me...I'm so _hungry_..."

Another one, a violet-blue haired girl dressed in a blue, almost black leotard and a midnight blue cloak rolled her also violet-blue eyes. "You're _always_ hungry..." she muttered dryly, unfazed by the irritated stare turned her way.

Not wanting to hear yet _another_ fight today already, a masked boy with dark eyes and hair, wearing a red and green outfit with a yellow cape, sighed wearily "C'mon guys, don't start."

The only other girl, a redhead whose feet levitated above the ground a good foot, looked around the place; her emerald eyes shifted anxiously as her eyebrows furrowed innocently. A small frown was set upon her tanned face. "Do you think we will even find a place to sit?" she wondered worriedly.

The last of the group, the one who really stood out the most (which, considering his companions, was saying a _lot_) rubbed his neck unconsciously. The boy was half-machine, and half-man, his dark skin contrasting greatly to the metallic silver and neon blue pieces that made up the rest of his body. "I'll go check outside for our usual spot," he offered, turning his one gray eye and his other red eye toward his friends.

The masked one nodded gratefully, "Thanks Cyborg,"

Cyborg shrugged, giving an easy smile. "No prob man. You know what I like," he reminded before walking away.

The line took a bit of time to pass through, and it was when they were only third that the green-skinned member of the group gaped. His eyes were wide, his head turning slowly as his gaze trailed after someone. "Whoa..." he breathed out dreamily, eyes practically sparkling.

Hearing him, his friends turned to the object of his momentary brain-fail. They sighed, exasperated.

A girl carrying a few slices of pizza was walking away from the register with her order, on her way to pass by them.

Of course, what caught the boy's attention were the slim figure, china doll-like face, and wide baby blues. Well, that, and the delicious shorts that just fit those mile-long legs oh so well, and the slightly loose, but still form-fitting t-shirt.

The dark-haired girl rolled her eyes, and snorted. "Oh geeze, knock it off," she muttered sharply.

Her friend didn't seem to hear her as he just kept staring. After a moment, he managed to mumble a word. "Huh...?"

The girl twitched. "Careful BeastBoy, I think you're _drooling_..." she drawled out sarcastically.

Beastboy's eyes widened frantically, and he panicked, wiping an arm across his face. When he realized he was tricked, his eyes narrowed, but his lips drew together in a pout. "You _suck_ Raven."

It only made the girl chuckle.

As the unknown girl came closer and closer, Beastboy was even more entranced. "Dude, she's _smoking!_" The teen exclaimed. "She's gotta be new here, I'd remember _those_ legs _anywhere_..."

The other male in the group couldn't help but agree. But he'd rather fight to the death before voicing _that_ out.

Beastboy, who was too caught up in his own attraction, didn't notice how the girl stiffened. Or how her eyes narrowed.

His friends did of course, and their eyes widened as they watched the girl's expression darken.

They could only watch as their friend dug his own grave deeper and deeper...

"You think I can score a date with _that!_" he said eagerly.

Raven snorted amusedly. "Never know unless you try," she barely managed to get out without laughing.

Then BeastBoy's eyes widened with glee when the girl bee-lined towards them. "Oh, oh, _oh_! She's coming!" he exclaimed in a loud whisper. "She must have seen me!"

The other male _politely_ covered his laugh with a cough, and Raven ran an exasperated hand over her face.

The other girl just blinked innocently. "What is so funny?"

That just made it harder for the other two to hold in their laughter.

As soon as the furious girl approached them, BeastBoy gave a confident wave.

Raven smirked. "_Ooh_, this will be good..." she mumbled under her breath.

"Yo, I'm BeastBoy, what's -"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as he was slugged in the gut. "_Oof!_"

The girl glared down at his bent form. "_That_ was for talking about me like I'm some _object_," she bit out, quite crossly.

Raven actually let out a light laugh. "I - I thought she would tell you off, or something. I didn't think she'd actually _punch_ you... that's _so_ much _better_!" she managed between her chuckles.

BeastBoy stopped short in his groaning long enough to glare hotly at her. "You knew - _oooh_, I'll get you for that Rae. _Count on it_..." he hissed through the pain, still doubled over.

Raven merely snorted. "I doubt that," she muttered.

BeastBoy's eyes flashed. "You wanna bet on it?" he exclaimed, straightening to his full height as he momentarily forgot about the pain.

A slim, violet-blue eyebrow rising in pure skepticism was his only reaction.

The smug silence only served to further his frustration.

And that was when the bickering began...

The girl watched, eyebrows shot up to her hairline and her lips curled up into an amused smile as the two snapped at each other with retorts ranging from witty, sarcastic, to down right ridiculous.

It got even more interesting when the red-haired girl tried stepping in to break it up to no avail, her green eyes wide and pleading, "Please, do not fight! We are friends, are we not? Friends should not fight!"

It garnered looks from all around the room, though most turned away, used to the eccentrics.

After a few minutes the other male, the one in the mask, rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Yeah..." he said slowly, wincing when BeastBoy let out an indignant yell. "Sorry about him...err, both of them..."

The girl blinked at his voice, her eyes snapping towards him. She let out a quiet sigh and flashed him a small smile. "Nah, it's alright... I should be used to it, really. One of my friends is _very_ similar to him, sometimes even worse," she reassured him, recalling Miroku and his wayward hands with fondness.

The boy chuckled. "Well still, he can get out of hand...a lot... I'm Robin by the way," he introduced himself sticking out a hand.

It was then the girl really took a good look at the guy, taking in his outfit and looks. Then she stared at him, freezing. Her eyes took on a dazed quality for a moment, causing Robin's eyebrows to furrow in confusion. "Uh, hello?" he said rather awkwardly, about to pull his hand away.

It brought the girl out of her reverie, her eyes blinking rapidly. "Err, sorry, I'm Kagome," she introduced herself quickly, flushing. Her hand shot out to grab his and shook it.

Robin studied the girl closely, before deciding to disregard the unusual reaction. His shoulders dropped slightly - maybe she recognized the name? That could explain it...

It would be just his luck; she'll probably turn out to be one of those over-obsessive girls that fawn over him...

When it came to the point that even Raven was raising her voice, Robin groaned. "Guys? Cut it _out_," he said sharply, almost commandingly.

It had the desired effect as both Raven and BeastBoy stopped in their tracks, before looking away, sulking. The red-haired girl sighed with relief.

Floating over to Kagome, the red-head offered a smile. "Hello, I am Starfire!" she chirped cheerfully.

Kagome nodded, smiling back. "Nice to meet you!"

"And these two over here," Robin begun, gesturing to his other friends, "Are BeastBoy and Raven,"

Raven nodded, and BeastBoy grinned, to which Kagome raised a dry eyebrow at him. Then he pouted.

"Hey there," Kagome greeted politely. "So uh, not to sound rude or anything, but...obviously you're not like normal people," she murmured, looking pointedly at Starfire, who was still floating.

The four of them stared at her, shocked.

BeastBoy blinked owlishly at her. How could she now know who they were? "You mean you've never heard of us?"

Kagome's eyes shot up. "Uh...no? Should I have...?" she asked warily.

Robin stared at her, confused. If her reaction earlier wasn't because of recognition, then what...?

When they just kept on staring, Kagome fidgeted slightly. "I just moved here from Japan, if that means anything..."

Most of the confusion cleared up at that, but Robin was still stuck on her earlier reaction.

BeastBoy recovered the quickest. "Well, we're the Teen Titans!" he exclaimed.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Ohh! Alright, I've heard of you guys. That makes a lot of sense then..." she laughed nervously.

She would have said more, but was cut off by the man at the register taking everyone's order. "Next!"

And coincidentally, the next in line were them.

Looking back at the group, she smiled apologetically. "Well, you guys should probably order. It was nice meeting you though, even you BeastBoy," she said kindly, and BeastBoy flushed sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry about that..." he trailed off, grinning nervously.

Kagome just waved it off though. "Ah, it's okay, just... next time? Make sure not to be so loud, huh?" she teased, winking at him. "Probably could save a lot of trouble."

BeastBoy laughed. "Thanks for the advice,"

Raven though snorted. "Good luck with _that_..." she muttered, causing BeastBoy to glare at her.

Not wanting another fight to start, Robin shoved the both of them. "Just order," he interrupted, rolling his eyes as they stumbled and glared back before reluctantly doing what they said.

"Good-bye!" Starfire said pleasantly, turning to order once Kagome waved farewell.

Robin, looking back at Kagome, who was biting her lip from smiling, he nodded back at her, exasperated. "Nice to meeting you too. Maybe we'll see you around?"

Kagome only shrugged though, offering a mysterious smile. "Maybe, you never know..."

Robin watched her walk away with curious eyes, until his heard his name called out to order.

* * *

With their orders, the group walked out to the rooftop, searching for their friend.

The moment they were outside, Raven stiffened slightly, something pricking her senses. Before, when they first entered their favorite pizza place, she thought she felt something too, but it was so unnoticeable so she just passed it off as nothing. And then Beastboy started talking, so she forgot about it.

She looked around, eyebrows furrowed as she tried to figure out what it was, but nothing was amiss.

"Raven?"

Said girl looked up, finding Starfire peering at her curiously, her head cocked. "Is something wrong?"

Raven glanced around once more, hesitating, before shaking her head. "No, Starfire. Everything is fine," she murmured softly.

Reassured, the sprightly girl smiled. "Then let us feast on our wonderful meal!" she cheered, before gliding over to catch up with Robin and Beastboy.

Raven, still unsettled, followed at a slower pace, wary.

She didn't see the pair of orange eyes following her every move...

* * *

As Kagome stepped up to the roof, she looked for an empty seat, mentally cheering when there was one by the edge of the roof, great for looking over the city for a view.

She made her way over, settling her food on the table first before gently depositing her purse. It didn't take long for the purse to tip over, and out came a small, single tailed, completely normal, cream colored cat.

Kirara.

Kagome snickered as the small animal stretched out languidly. "And you laughed at me for being hungry, you can't even wait until I sit down..." she muttered.

Kirara mewed indignantly, pawing at the plate with a single slice decorated with anchovies.

"Patience," Kagome clucked, snickering at the huff that came soon after.

Picking off the little fish, she started placing it on another plate for Kirara. "So, any particular reason you made yourself scarce during that little talk?" Kagome asked wryly.

She blinked at the answering meow. "You've met one of them before? You actually let them see you? Which one?" Another meow, and Kagome tilted her head thoughtfully. "The cute mysterious one, huh?"

Kagome looked back over at the door, deep in thought. "Yeah, he caught my interest too..." she murmured, remembering what happened inside._ 'I need to remember to ask Cuz about these Titans later...'_

Taking her eyes off the door, she turned back to her pizza. "Better keep an eye on that one..."

* * *

Cyborg looked up when he saw his friends approaching. "Geeze, took ya'll long enough..."

"We ran into a little confrontation," Raven said bluntly, staring hard in BeastBoy's direction as they all sat down.

Cyborg let out a chuckle. "Should have figured,"

BeastBoy growled. "It's not my fault. The line was long, and _slow!_"

Starfire giggled at him. "You forgot to mention the girl that hit you BeastBoy!"

"Wait, what? And I missed this?" Cyborg snickered.

BeastBoy looked away, embarrassed. "She was really cute..."

Robin shook his head, wryly. "And she also had a mean right hook..."

Cyborg let out a loud laugh. "What happened?" he managed to get out.

A smirk crossed Raven's face. "What do you think? He opened his mouth..."

Cyborg winced, knowing what must have happened. He patted BeastBoy's back with mock sympathy. "Man, you really need to think before you speak when it comes to the ladies..."

BeastBoy only pouted and snatched a slice of his pizza, taking a bite out of it. He didn't dignify that with any response.

Noticing something, Starfire's eyes widened and she pointed. "Look, that is her right there," And she let out cooing sound. "Awh, she has a kitten! It is so adorable!"

Robin blinked. "A cat?" He glanced over to where his friend pointed, and his eyes widened at the sight of the cream colored feline. "I didn't notice her carrying a cat..." he muttered.

Raven followed his line of sight, and her eyes narrowed. The weird feeling she had earlier only intensified. But it couldn't be...

Cyborg grimaced. "Hopefully she doesn't bring it over here then. I don't like cats..." he muttered. And then he took a closer look at the girl herself, and blinked. "Whoa, she is pretty cute." He glanced over at his green friend. "Dude, that sucks,"

BeastBoy shot him a dirty look. "I _know_," and then looked over there himself before shrugging. "A lot of people carry their pets in their purse," he suggested, seeing one on the table, knocked over.

His eyes still on the cat, Robin couldn't help but think it seemed familiar. "Hey guys... have you ever heard of a two-tailed cat?"

His friends stopped eating long enough to send him incredulous looks. "Dude, did you just say two-tailed cat?" BeastBoy couldn't help but ask.

Robin sighed. "Yes, I did. And no, I'm not crazy..." he said flatly.

Cyborg stared at him. "When was this?"

Robin glanced over at him, before scratching his head. "Uhh, a couple days ago. I was patrolling at night, and I swore I saw a cat with two tails..." he trailed off for a moment, glancing back over to Kagome's cat. "It looks a lot like that actually, but it had these weird black markings over its body, a black diamond at its forehead, and you know, two tails." He shrugged. "Pretty weird..."

_That_ caught Raven's attention. "Wait, markings? Black diamond?" she repeated.

Robin looked back over to her, and his eyes widened. "Yeah, kinda like what you have. What, you mean you know what it is?"

Raven didn't answer right away, her eyes narrowing at the feline. _'No way, is that what I think it is...'_ she thought to herself in disbelief. Turning back to Robin, she went to answer but five simultaneous beeping noises interrupted her.

Their communicators...

Quickly, Robin had his out in a flash, opening it up. "We have trouble down at the park, let's go," he said, slipping into leader mode flawlessly and forgetting their conversation. That could wait until later.

With that, his team nodded, getting up and throwing their stuff away as they got ready.

Wordlessly, BeastBoy leapt up into the air, transforming into a green hawk. Starfire flew up, grabbing Robin as Raven levitated herself and Cyborg, leaving the rooftop.

They dropped the boys to the ground, getting into Cyborg's car while Robin took to his bike.

They left for the park, Robin and his motorcycle leading the way.

* * *

Back on the roof, Kagome watched the scene with a critical gaze. She looked on as they started to disappear along the road.

Glancing down, she spoke softly to the nekomata. "Well, looks like we're going to the park today Kirara. Let's go..."


	3. Chapter 2

_AN: We Own Nothing, Except Our Own Ideas. Enjoy!_

Two vehicles sped through the city, weaving in and out of traffic at such high speeds they just seemed like blurs.

Robin leaned in close to his motorcycle as he maneuvered it with wicked skill. Sharp eyes glared through his mask, and through the visor of his helmet. A golden cape billowed against the wind, whipping loudly.

He leaned to the right, making a sharp right turn. The squeal of tires told him Cyborg was right behind him.

"Cyborg, gimme the details," Robin command through his headset radio.

A bit of static was his response at first, and then came Cyborg's voice through the receiver. "It's a big one man. Reports say over thirty feet…"

Robin revved his engine, giving it more gas. "Don't tell me that's all you have…"

Again, some static. "It's not, but it seriously sound too crazy to be true…"

Robin's eyebrows furrowed at that, casting a glance from across his shoulder to his teammate's car. "Just give it a try."

"Man, they're saying it has _three_ heads…" he told him, skepticism edging his voice. "Basically it's Cujo on _steroids!_" he exclaimed.

Robin couldn't help the snort that escaped him. "You're telling me that some huge _dog_ is terrorizing the park, and _we_ have to fight it…"

Cyborg chuckled a bit. "You see! Man, I dunno! Sounds like someone made this shit up…"

Robin shook his head, and was about to reply until the ground shook below them. He tightened his grip on his bike, balancing it under the shaking earth. Behind him, he could hear Cyborg's tires squeal as his car swerved from trying to right it from the motion.

Static echoed in his ear before Cyborg's voice followed it. "Dude... what was that?"

Robin shifted in his seat in anticipation. "I dunno, but I'm starting to think those reports weren't entirely made up…"

Cyborg groaned. "Man, don't _say_ that!"

The ground shook under them again, and they struggled to make it around the bend and towards the park.

Where their tires then screeched to a stop and they jumped out when they saw it.

"Holy. Crap." BeastBoy muttered, green eyes wide in stupor.

Robin, Cyborg, and Raven could only nod.

However, Starfire's eyes went wide and sparkly. "Awhhh, it's _puppy!_" she squealed. "It's so _cute!_"

Her friends whirled on her, sending her incredulous looks.

"It's not _cute_…" Robin said with distaste and disbelief. "It's… I don't even know _what_ to call it, but it's certainly not _cute_…"

And he was right, for a massive, 30-foot dog towered over them ominously. It was covered in black fur, paired with two glowing red eyes that just glared at you without even trying. It's muscles rippled as it moves, it's snake-like tail whipping sharply in some kind of wag. A thick, spike collar was clasped around its neck, the spikes being made out of what seemed like crudely formed bones. A broken chain was still hanging from the collar, and seemed chewed through.

Raven blinked, her eyes narrowing at the beast's mane. "Is that… serpents?" she muttered incredulously.

The team shared a look.

This will be interesting…

* * *

_'Come on, where **are** they?' _Kagome thought to herself as she ran through the wooded park, rushing to catch up, and she wondered how her cousin could change clothes so quickly…

Her outfit consisted of a white domino mask that covered part of her face and a modernized version of her priestess uniform. Instead of the traditional white haori it was more like a halter wrap shirt, with the kimono sleeves unattached from the shoulders to hang off her arms and hover above the ground. In the place of red hakama, she wore a long, red, flowing skirt with emerald green vines winding their way up to the emerald green obi wrapped around her waist, red roses winding through its center.

She ducked under limbs, ran through bushes, and leapt over shrubs and roots as she raced through the park. In her hands she tightly clutched her staff; the weapon was gold, with a round loop at the top and four smaller circles looping through it, and long too as she stumbled over it when it swung in her way.

"Dammit, where are they?" she muttered to herself, before pausing in a small clearing. She shut her eyes, trying to sense the disturbance Robin and his team was tracking.

What she sensed disturbed her…

"Great, Chewy got out again…" Kagome grumbled under her breath as she made her way towards it, and Kirara gave off an irritated meow.

Kagome's eyes flickered over to the feline's direction, "No, I think she just chewed through her leash... again." She shook her head, annoyed. "I _told_ them she needed a stronger chain..." She stopped at the edge of a cliff, looked down, and sighed.

Kirara gave a curious purr.

"I know, and Chewy is a puppy still… If they're getting their asses kicked now, imagine if it was her _father_." Running a frustrated hand through her hair, she rolled her shoulders and got ready. "Well, let's rescue them."

Leaping from rock to rock down the cliff's side, the two tailed cat followed close behind. Kagome winced as a boy about her age, looking half machine, was thrown into the cliff behind her after she landed safely on the ground about twenty feet away.

She turned narrowed eyes at the puppy, and propped her hand on her hips. "Chewy! **Sit**!" she yelled, and the puppy looked up, all three heads focusing on her. A second later, and the thirty foot dog was sprinting towards the masked miko.

Rolling her eyes, she rolled out of the way. "Looks like your owner has been slacking on your training again…" she muttered, irritated.

"You know this thing?" A voice asked beside her.

She turned over to see Robin watching the dog warily, form tensed and ready to move. He glanced at her momentarily he waited for her answer, before keeping an eye on the dog. She gave him a brief smile.

"Unfortunately…" Kagome sighed, dusting herself off as Robin furrowed his eyebrows, her voice sounding familiar. Yet, he said nothing as she continued to speak. "She's actually the future guardian of hell, you know, after her father retires and all. Obviously the underworld leaders are slacking in her training..." And she snorted. "She's literally a bona fide hell hound."

Robin blinked, taking it all in. "Okay…" he murmured, not really expecting _that_… Shaking his head, he turned to her, studying. "And you?"

"I'm Oracle. I am what you could call a demon expert, and this is Kirara. She is my little helper." She told him as Robin looked down, blinking once more in surprise at the two tailed cat with glowing copper eyes that peered up at him almost amusedly. The feline let out a small '_mrrow_' in greeting.

"I've…seen her before..." Robin muttered slowly.

Kagome's lips twitched. "Checking out her territory, I assume," she murmured wryly.

Robin shook his head slowly, the whole situation seeming a little surreal. "Well, I'm Robin."

Kagome offered him a small nod. "Nice to meet you," she said genuinely, before looking out into the park. Her head tilted curiously. "I see you work with a dimensional demon, originally from Kirara's home." Kagome mused thoughtfully, looking toward Raven.

Robin followed her line of sight, nodding. "Yeah, that's Raven. Up there in the sky? That's Starfire. Cyborg was the one Cujo flung into the cliff…" he muttered, giving her the rundown on the team.

"Actually, it's Chewy." Kagome said seriously, and Robin glanced over her with a dry eyebrow cocked in her direction. She shrugged, biting her lip slightly. "Don't look at me. It's not my fault the underworld demons suck at naming puppies."

Robin scoffed, shaking his head. "Anyways, that's Beastboy over there," he continued, gesturing to the green blur that passed them by.

A green T-Rex rushed Chewy and the Cerberus pup, thinking Beastboy was playing, stepped back in a crouch, ready to pounce. It let out an excited yip, which sounded more like a ferocious bark.

They winced when Chewy leapt, bowling into Beastboy and knocking him over into some thick trees which snapped like twigs upon impact. They rolled around for a bit, tussling, and all you could see was a mass of green and black as sounds ranging from grunts to playful growl-like whines echoed the air.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a loud shout-whine as Beastboy reverted back to himself. "Awhhh _man!_ It's _drooling_ on me!" he yelled, before transforming into a pterodactyl and flying away, Chewy chasing after him like he was a Frisbee.

Kagome snickered, and Robin groaned, face palming at his teammates behavior. "See, she's just a puppy who wants to play," she laughed out. "This is probably the most fun she's ever had…" she then muttered.

Robin shot her a dry look. "Yeah, but puppies don't usually cause catastrophic kinds of damage or terrify people when they just _play_…"

Kagome relented with a nod. "We _should_ probably help him…" Kagome murmured. "I can't tell if she thinks he's playing with her, of if she sees him as another chew toy…"

Robin looked at her. "We've been trying to stop it for a while now. How are you gonna stop it?"

Kagome cocked an eyebrow his way. "Haven't you ever watched Harry Potter?

A blank look was her response. "What, you're gonna lull her to sleep with some classical music?" he retorted skeptically.

Kagome smirked, shrugging nonchalantly. "Hmm, something like that…" she murmured mysteriously, before turning towards the beast. She let out a loud, calling whistle as she dug out her phone. "Hereeee Chewyyyy!" she drawled out loudly in an encouraging tone.

The massive hound turned towards to her, giving Beastboy some relief. The green, flying, dinosaur shaped spiraled to the ground and landed sloppily, his form changing back instantaneously. He leaned back against one of the surviving trees, which Raven and Starfire happened to be standing by, with Cyborg who was sitting the rest of the battle out to fix his busted leg.

Raven snickered at him. "Have fun playing dog toy?" she couldn't help but remark.

The boy was breathing in loud huffs to catch his breath, but he still managed to glare hotly at her and mumble in response. "Shut. Up."

Raven just laughed softly under her breath.

Beastboy looked over at Robin and the masked girl, and his eyes widened. "Whoa, who's _that_," he said, eyeing the girl appreciatively.

Starfire bit her lip. "Maybe she is a fellow hero?"

Cyborg looked up from his work. "I hope so. I can't fight until I fix this up if she turns out to be evil…"

Stiffening, Raven followed his line of sight, and her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I don't know. But she saved _your_ ass…"

Beastboy blinked. "What…?" he muttered, then his eyes widened once more. "Holy shit! What is she doing? That thing will _eat_ her alive!"

They watched as Chewy eyed her curiously, and her eyes seemed to brightened noticeably when Kagome waved her staff in the air. "Look! I have something for you and it's _shiny!_" she taunted playfully to distract her.

That was all the encouragement Chewy needed as it bounded towards Kagome and her 'shiny' staff.

Finally finding what she was looking for, Kagome put her phone on speak phone and on the loudest volume setting and clicked play.

All of the Teen Titans gaped as heavy metal rocked on and the dog suddenly started to slow down, its eyes fluttering close as tongues slipped out and lolled about. A whine escaped its massive jaws that sounded suspiciously like a yawn, and its body wavered until she couldn't stand no more.

She plopped to the ground, shaking those around, before promptly rolling onto her back, tummy side up and paws sticking up in the air. Her tongues stayed out of her mouths as she panted in music induced sleep.

If she didn't look so _absolutely_ evil and terrifying, she would have seemed adorable.

Back with most of the Titans, Raven just stared at the scene flatly. "You have _got_ to be kidding me…"

While the others seemed to shocked to remark, their faces showed that was the exact thought running through their heads…

Robin approached Kagome as she carefully placed her phone down, leaving the music on. "Heavy metal?" he said dryly over the sound of banging drums and loud guitar strums.

Kagome sent him an innocent look. "What? She's Cerebus' daughter. What kind of kid likes the same music as their _parents_?"

Robin could only shake his head, as he had no response to _that_. Eyeing the mound of hell hound, he glanced over at Kagome. "Err, exactly what do you plan to _do_ with her…?"

Kagome smiled. "Send her back to hell, of course."

Robin stared at her. "Of course…" he repeated blankly.

She rolled his eyes at his attitude, its not like she had the room for a thirty foot puppy, she bairly had room in her one bedroom appartment for her and Kirara. "The only problem is getting her there…" she murmured thoughtfully.

As if she was heard, the ground not to far from them opened up suddenly. Robin stumbled back in utter surprise, eyes wide like saucers, but Kagome stood her ground, a peeved expression on her face as they watched two hell demons crawl out of the fiery, black pit of hell.

"What the fuck?" Beastboy screeched, jumping up and into Raven, clutching her in fear and shock.

The psychic, too shocked to apprehend what was going on, held him bridal style out of reflex. Her own eyes widened and her pale face paled even furthered with surprise as she recognized these new beasts. "No way…"

Starfire let out a small frightful gasp, covering her mouth and clenched her eyes shut to banish away the images of creatures that looked like they just stepped off the screen of a horror film. Cyborg could only stared in stunned stupor. "What the-?"

They were gruesome creatures, with dark gray skin and wearing a gray tattered haori that was tied around their waist, leaving their torso bare, and equally tattered hakama that were cut off at the base of their knees. Dangerous looking bone-like spikes protruded from their shoulders, hands, and head, curling upwards.

Their eyes fully glowed a dark yellow, almost black as they looked around curiously. Jagged teeth peeked out from thin lips. Their nails were actually claws, and scars littered their bodies. One demon carried a wicked looking spear as the other carried and even deadlier looking axe.

The one carrying the spear, also carried a humongous, thick metal chain that dragged behind him.

The Teen Titans could only stare dumbfounded as Kagome marched up to the evil looking creatures with her hands propped on her hips. "Oh, you couldn't have thought to do that earlier?" she demanded hotly. "You know, _before_ your little pet trampled all over the park and scared dozens of people half to death?"

The two demons stared at her, blinking, before sharing a look and shrugging. "We care not for the petty occurrences that happen to those upon Earth," the one with the spear said blankly.

"We do not posses the feelings you humans are cursed with," said the other.

"We are _hell demons_ after all…" the demon with the spear said dryly.

From behind Kagome, Robin couldn't help but snort. "Doesn't stop you from being _sarcastic_ apparently…" and he brushed off their glares with ease, seeing as Kagome, or the 'Oracle', wasn't the least bit fazed at their presence.

Kagome herself snickered lightly, trying and yet failing miserably to cover it up with a cough. When they turned their glares her way, she sobered up and returned it full force.

"Regardless, I don't care if you think you're all high and mighty compared to us _lowly_ humans, you got a job so _do_ it!" she snapped. "You completely _suck_ at training Chewy. She wouldn't follow the simplest command! I wouldn't be surprised if she isn't even _housebroken_ yet!" she scolded them, like they were little kids.

To their credit, the demons did the slightest ashamed and nervous.

The Titans could only look on in stunned wonder as they watched a petite teenaged girl admonishing these huge, scary looking demons like it was no big deal…

"Who _is_ this chick?" BeastBoy breathed out, undoubtedly impressed like the rest of them.

"And _how_ do I get her number…" he muttered this time.

Those that heard turned to stare at him incredulously. Raven glared down at him and promptly dropped him on his ass. "_Serves you right…_" she muttered under her breath when he yelled out indignantly with pain.

The demon with the very large axe dipped his head in acquiesce. "We will…catch Chewy up in her training, and ensure this will not happen again," the demon deferred grudgingly.

Kagome nodded, pleased. "Don't forget the chain either. I told you guys dozens of times before that she's a slippery bugger and needs a stronger chain to hold her off. That'll do for now but you seriously need a stronger one,"

The two twitched, not liking the idea of her telling them what to do, but did nothing except nod quickly and moving to clip Chewy to the chain.

Kagome watched, finally turning off the music to wake up Chewy so the hell demons could take her back to the underground. The puppy herself whined at being tied up again, but obeyed nonetheless.

As soon as the dog left, Kirara reappeared, letting out a little meow as she dropped landed on Kagome's shoulder who blinked over at the cat. "Where did you go?" she asked, just realizing that the feline had disappeared after she started talking to Robin. Another meow, this one blunt and dry, was her answer and Kagome rolled her eyes.

Of course. Kirara _was_ a cat after all…

And, aside from few exceptions, Kirara didn't like dogs.

_Especially_ the hell kind...


	4. Chapter 3

_AN: We Own Nothing Of Teen Titans Nor Inuyasha! __Hey guys, here's another chapter! Wanted to get this up so we can tell you that one of us is now currently moving, so she'll have no internet for a few weeks, putting a halt on writing and getting things done. Sorry! But we'll be back before you know it ;) Hope you enjoy!_

_**Beeeep Beeeep Beeeep Beeeep **_

Kagome groaned miserably as an annoying buzzer rang piercingly in her ears early the next morning. Her hand shot out to slap down hard on the offending alarm clock before she pulled the covers over her head and burrowed deeper into her bed, settling back down to go to sleep.

No sooner than she shut her eyes, a small weight landed right on her stomach, garnering an "Oof!" and promptly waking her up fully.

A groaned spilled from her lips as she threw the covers off her, "Alright Kirara! I'm up, I'm _up_!" she whined pitifully when the feline began pawing at her. Rubbing away the sleep from her eyes, she glanced over at the clock.

Her eye's widened, hand freezing mid-rub.

"_Shit!_" she yelped, hopping out of bed in a frenzy. She ran around her half unpacked room, searching frantically for clothes other than her costume and the outfit she wore the day before. Random articles of clothing flew across the room when they didn't meet her tastes.

"Score!" she cheered, finding a pair of dark blue hipster boot-cut jeans and one of her favorite shirts, a green baby doll saying _"Dear math, I'm not your *beep*ing therapist, so solve your own *beep*ing problems!"_ on the front.

Hitting the bathroom to take care of her female needs, she ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bright red apple to eat on the way, pulled on her black vans, and out the door she went.

"Why the hell does school start so early? I really don't wanna fall back into my old habits..." she huffed under her breath as she ran down the street.

* * *

She was almost late when she finally arrived, and was running so fast and so distracted, she actually almost passed the school without realizing it. Running up the steps, she slowed when approaching the door. Shoving it open she went in, messenger bag swinging from over her shoulder.

Unfortunately for her, she wasn't watching where she was going and ran right into someone. She gasped sharply as the wind was knocked out of her, and she fell back to the floor in a sprawled mess of limbs.

To make matters worse, luck wasn't on her side as the person she barreled into was a _cutie_... a really _hot _cutie too...

Messy black hair, tall, kinda lanky and all paired with the most deep, soulful brown eyes that just _stared _into you... She mentally slapped herself for her klutziness. "Err sorry! I-I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and I was gonna be late, and I'm new here so..." she trailed off, realizing she was rambling, "Yeah..." she finished lamely as the boy helped her up.

Easily picking up her Japanese accent, he recognized her from the day before, though he doubted that she recognized him since he wasn't in costume. A deep chuckle managed it's way out from his throat.

"It's..._quite _alright," he drawled out smoothly, smirking slightly when she became even more flustered. "Do you need any help finding your class?" he asked, raising a dark eyebrow in question.

Blushing slightly Kagome nodded, letting out a soft, nervous cough to clear her throat. "Yeah, I could use some help... thanks..." she murmured, biting her lips in that nervous habit of hers as she handed over her schedule.

He accepted the paper, and smiled down at her. "I'm Dick Grayson by the way."

Offering him a smile in return, Kagome held out her hand, and her smile turned into a grin when he shook it with a firm, yet easy grip, exuding strength and confidence. An all around appealing combination... "I'm Kagome, nice to meet you,"

He turned back to her schedule and smirked as he looked it over. "Well, it looks like I get the esteemed honor to be your guide today," he mused wryly.

Kagome blinked, eyebrows furrowing curiously. "And why is that?"

His dark eyes slid over to peer at her slyly. "We have most of our classes together..."

* * *

Not too far away, there were three other students gathered around, talking to each other as they watched the proceedings from afar.

One was a boy, still in his awkward phase as he leaned towards the short and lanky side. His short black and covered with a TMNT ball cap. Clad in a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt, he also wore a Full-Metal Alchemist zip-up hoodie and a pair of Chuck Taylor's.

"Looks like the hot chick from yesterday goes here..." he murmured slyly, before his hazel eyes widened. "**No **_**way**_!" he protested wildly. "Dick is making a move on _my_ girl!" he groused unhappily.

A short girl sporting a symmetrical bob hair cut with her hair blue-black and her eyes a brown hue with such a significant crimson tint one could mistake it for red, was standing next to him when she snorted derisively. "I think she made it clear yesterday that she _wasn't_ interested," she said dryly. She wore a black, off-the-shoulder cardigan sweater with a black pleated mini skirt and stripped leggings. On her feet was a chic-looking pair of black ankle boots with chains hanging off the side.

The last member of the group was a girl with deep red hair topped off with a white fox racing hat and adorning a black and white, digital pattern sweater with bronze studs, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and white heeled boots with bronze studs lining the buckle. "I don't understand what he sees in her... She's just a normal human," she mumbled sharply, her voice slightly tinged with what seemed to be jealousy as she tugged on her pull-string bag.

"_Shh_," Raven, AKA Rachel Roth, snapped at the redhead, eyes narrowing into an irritated glare. "No one is supposed to know you aren't _human_, remember?" she retorted sharply. "Just an exchange student. You're going to blow the rest of our covers as well if you don't watch it..."

The redhead blinked, realization dawning in her emerald eyes. "Oh! Sorry Rachel!" she whispered quickly. Then her eyes widened suddenly, and her eyes shot over to the clock perched over on the hall before letting out a soft gasp. "I gotta meet Brittany and Stacy for the pep rally!" she mumbled mostly to herself as she shuffled off.

Garfield and Rachel glanced at each other and rolled their eyes exasperatedly, knowing after school activities won't last long with _their_ occupation...

Kory was just setting herself up for inevitable failure...

Soon after Kory left, the bell rang and all the kids scrambled to make it to their respective classes.

* * *

First up for Kagome and Dick was math, which other than demons, was Kagome's mortal enemy.

For Dick, the class was no problem. After being enrolled in the best schools around the country until this past year, he was above the rest of the class educationally speaking and passed with effortless ease.

When he noticed Kagome's slightly paler complexion and the scowl fixed on her face, it was obvious it wasn't the same case for her and he grimaced slightly to himself.

About half way through the class, Kagome had the misfortune of the teacher calling on her to try her hand at the current problem. Lucky for her, the woman decided the best time to see how far she was in the curriculum was now and in front of the _whole class_...

Despite fumbling through it, Kagome was still able to the correct answer. Unfortunately for her, it was then that the teacher noticed her shirt...

A hard look came across the woman's expression as her eyes narrowed sharply at Kagome. "Ms. Higurashi, you picked the wrong choice of wardrobe to wear to school today," she declared rather harshly. "Gather your belongings and head over to the office, please," she ordered, voice strict with a bitchy edge to it.

Kagome looked at her incredulously, "What?" she exclaimed outrageously.

But before she could protest any more, another voice sounded out. A certain boy sent the teacher a cool stare as he spoke evenly. "Mrs. Simmons, it would hardily be fair to send her the first day when she has a hard enough time speaking English as it is, she probably didn't realize the shirt was in vio-"

"Usually, Mr. Grayson," Mrs. Simmons butted in condescendingly, rudely cutting him off. "If students are eligible to be exchange students, they are very astute in the English language," she finished snobbishly.

But Dick wasn't fazed. Instead he regarded her with calm as he replied steadily. "Yet, that doesn't include slang and vulgar language." He said matter of factly, and his stare turned hard with confidence. "Believe me, I know," he reassured her simply, as if he was speaking to a little child acting out.

Mrs. Simmons glared nastily at Dick and Kagome, while the rest of the class minus Kory were in shock that the elusive Dick Grayson spoke more than three words and was actually _defending _someone...

Defeated as she knew Dick was correct, and with no way to save face Mrs. Simmons only huffed before turning around to work on the board.

Satisfied, Dick leaned over to whisper to the new girl. "Sorry about her, she's a complete bitch to _everyone_..." he assured her, tone apologetic.

Kagome in turn blushed, but her eyes narrowed quickly enough. "I can take care of myself," she snapped quietly, before tuning back to stare towards the board.

Dick blinked, stunned, and slowly turned back as well. His dark eyes flickered as he looked over at her from the corner of his eyes, before wincing when noticing her stiff form.

Well, _that_ could have gone better...


	5. Chapter 4

_AN: We Own Nothing Of Teen Titans Nor Inuyasha! _

_Hey guys, here's another chapter! Sorry for the insanely long wait - life's been brutal. With one of us with a broken laptop and no internet, and the other with the hell called college on her heels, it's been a little crazy. But we do what we can and try to write **something**. We may have some chapters in stock, but it'll be a while before we get back to somewhat regular updates. Sorry! Anyways, hope you all enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

The rest of the morning went on without a hitch, and after shaking off several suitors Kagome finally made it to lunch.

So far, only a couple of people seemed genuinely nice towards her, one of whom being Dick. Then there was his quirky little friend Garfield, who also seemed nice but for some odd reason believed the term 'Otaku' actually meant _hot_in Japanese...

Apparently it was a word he was commonly referred to as when he visited Tokyo, never once realizing it actually alluded to his little obsession of video games...

Suffice to say, she corrected him _real_ quick when he started boasting about it...

There was also the prickling feeling of someone's eyes boring into her skin in a glare; a constant reminder of being watched, and none other by another one of Dick's friend, Kory.

The redhead sat across the cafeteria with a clear view of Kagome sitting next to Dick. What Kagome didn't know was what she did to get on the girl's bad side...

She had never even _met_her before!

Then again, the redhead _was_ sitting with a group of obnoxious looking girls that appeared to be on the dance team, or maybe it was the cheer squad? Possibly both? So maybe that was the reason?

Or... maybe she was jealous? Even despite the fact she had no reason to be, seeing as Kagome had _just_met Dick that day...?

Then there was Rachel.

The little goth's aura was like a huge, flashing neon sign in the sea of normal ones that surrounded them, a clear indication alerting Kagome to exactly who and what she was.

But if anything it made the situation better - Kagome figured if Rachel was friends with humans and fought against those that hurt others then the girl couldn't be so bad, if not a little Edgar Allen Poe, but hey, not everyone was optimistic.

Kagome even went out of her way to try to get along with her, despite Rachel being a bit standoffish. Still, Rachel responded to her questions instead of merely ignoring them, albeit in a flat and bored tone.

Kagome glanced over at Dick and Garfield, eyes pleading as her lips moved. _'__Help?_' She mouthed, looking hopeful.

Dick and Garfield shared a look, before they, of course, shrugged like any other boy when it came to girls.

But Garfield took it a step further. "Don't worry, Rachel's always been really moody, just…be kinda careful around this time of the month, if you know what I mean…" he said, not once realizing how that was the _worse_thing to say.

Kagome's and Rachel's head snapped over to glare coldly at the boy.

Suddenly, Garfield's head jerked forward. "Ow!" he yelped, touching the back of his head gingerly where it was smacked, and by Kagome no less. "That _hurt!_" he whined lowly.

Kagome snickered while Dick merely shook his head in shame, having no sympathy for the smaller boy.

Luckily for Garfield, he was saved from any more injuries as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. The four rose, scurrying off to class.

Garfield went his separate way as Kagome followed Rachel and Dick to History class.

Kory followed, sulking and skulking close behind them.

* * *

The first part of the class was, sadly, uneventful.

Of all the sections of history they could be studying, it _had_to be this one…

Feudal Era, Japan.

Seeing as how Kagome knew the section they were studying since she practically lived it, she sighed and popped in her ear buds. Setting her iPod on her favorites, she sat back and relaxed as the catchy beat of Pink's single "So What" played on.

Kagome managed to listen through Pink's "Sober" and "U & Ur Hand", and was halfway through Alanis Morissette's "You Oughta Know" when the teacher tapped her on the shoulder.

Dick and Rachel stiffened, not knowing what could happen. Rachel could feel Kagome's presence change from relaxed and friendly, to hostile in one second flat.

Kagome glared at the teacher coldly out of reflex. When she realized who it was, she toned it down to mild irritation.

Kagome stared up at the teacher defiantly."May I help you?" she grounded out, irritated.

The teacher, Miss Timorous, faltered a bit as she spoke in her tidewater accent, but managed to hold her resolve. "Ms Higurashi, care to share why you are listening to music instead of paying attention in class?" she asked, voice tinged with mild sharpness.

Kagome raised a slim eyebrow. "Sure, this section of your curriculum is what I've been learning my whole life. Seeing as that's the case, I don't believe I need to relearn it."

The teacher wouldn't let it go at that."It doesn't hurt to learn from another prospective, don't you think?"

Kagome just shrugged, not agreeing with her opinion."Depends on the class, really. And honestly, what better place to learn the history of Japan, than in _Japan _itself?" she asked, and the teacher remained silent, not able to argue against _that._ "And personally being from Japan, I know for a fact that the warring states era _did_ have samurai, but they weren't as noble as the stories made them out to be." Her tone was matter of fact, leaving no room for fault.

However, the teacher disagreed. "I don't believe that," she scoffed in disbelief.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "Really? I grew up on a shrine; sure there are stories and myths we tell the tourists but we also tell them the reality of the time," she began, voice short. "Samurai were only noble on their Daimyo's lands. While invading, they murdered, raped, and slaughtered. They were considered _demons_. Priests and priestesses were the only ones safe from them for they also feared the wrath of the Kami."

Miss Timorous backed down, unable to fight logic from someone who lived on a historic landmark, and didn't dare approach her again when Kagome put her ear buds back in and pressed play.

Dick and Rachel glanced at each other. No wonder they weren't received well when they went to Tokyo.

Kagome then went into a trance like state, exactly like the one Dick had seen the day before.

_'Okay, __it __could __be __due __to __ADD __or __something...'_ He noticed a serious yet worried look cross her face as she glanced over to the window repeatedly. _'...or __maybe __**not**__…__**'**_

It was nearing the end of class, and just as the bell rang Kagome darted out of the room like hell on wheels. Having a gut feeling Dick followed her, slipping into detective mode as he snuck out of the school behind her.

Was Physical Ed really _that_ bad…?

* * *

Following a vision was not something Kagome wanted to do on her first day of school. It was suspicious and dangerous. But she figured there _had_ to be a good reason for Inuyasha and Shippou to come out in the open and meet her in public - if you could call an _abandoned_ warehouse _public_…

Hell, there _better_ had be, or else she'll skin the _both_ of them alive...

Suddenly, something prickled at the edge of her sense – a presence of sorts.

And it was following her.

Kagome cursed to herself under her breath.

This meant no changing into her costume, or calling Kirara for that matter. As much as she admired Robin, this would complicate an already very delicate situation.

With Inuyasha around, her visions were just black, which unnerved her to no limit. It didn't take long for her to finally reach the warehouse where she sensed his aura.

Slipping into the dark, crumbling building that had _definitely _seen better days, she saw a pair of forms in the back.

Right there shrouded in the shadows stood the lanky half demon looking grumpy as usual. Next to him was Shippou who, by the look on his face, wanted to be anywhere but _there_.

When she was close enough, she rounded on the dog demon. "What the hell are you doing here, Inuyasha? You could ruin _everything_!" she ranted in their native young to minimize just who heard and could understand them.

"Shut it, wench! I just came by to give you a bit of information that your precious little visions can't give you," he said sarcastically.

Shippou growled threateningly at the half demon. "Watch it, Mutt," he snapped harshly. "If I weren't here, I highly doubt she would've even met you willingly."

Kagome held back the urge to twitch. "Okay, _enough._ We have company coming and I couldn't shake him. What's the information Inuyasha," she prompted hurriedly.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Keh, there's a demon on a team known as Teen Titans, they call her Raven..."

Kagome rolled eyes, snorting. "Tell me something I _don't_ know. I'm also in class with her; her name is Rachel Roth, and she lives with humans," she listed off, looking at him pointedly.

"...In other words...?" he asked gruffly, not getting the point.

She sent him a blank look. "She likes humanity," she told him slowly in a mockingly flat tone.

Inuyasha grumbled, affronted, as Shippou sniggered. "She got you there, Mutt." Then he caught a whiff of something, and blinked. He turned to the female of the group. "Kagome, you said you couldn't shake someone off?"

Kagome sighed, running an exasperated hand through her hair. "Yeah, he's here, and he's a friend. Though he's more curious than I thought he would be. "

Shippou looked mildly impressed. "And he's retreating too. Smart kid..." he mused

Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms, glaring at Kagome. "Feh, whatever. Now can we start talking seriously, bitch?" he bit out, snarky.

Shippou and Kagome sensed the intruder stop and turn, but neither cared at the moment.

Growling deeply, a ball of blue flame erupted in Shippou's hand while Kagome glared and snarled a sharp "_SIT!_" just as a red and black curved weapon flew over where Inuyasha's shoulder was and embedded itself into the brick wall right behind him.

In a flash, Shippou's anger dissipated and he ended up rolling on the ground laughing, tears streaming out from his eyes.

"Well Kagome, at least we know he's on our side and not free lance like the dog here!" Shippou managed to chortle out between laughs, thoroughly enjoying this.

Kagome just shook her head and sighed, rubbing her temple tiredly. "I _hate_ migraines and he _always_ causes them." She cast an annoyed and accusing glance at Inuyasha's unconscious form on the ground. "I'll see you later Shippou," she murmured, but before she left she stopped. "Oh, and next time? A little warning would be nice," she added dryly.

Shippou replied with a sheepish smile. "Not a problem Kaggie. Be careful with the Titans though, don't get too attached," he warned with a sympathetic tone.

Kagome nodded somberly."I know. I don't want them to get caught in the crossfire. They're too good a people for that…"

* * *

_Earlier, __with __Dick __leaving __the __school __following __Kagome..._

_'Damn __she's __fast. __Even __while __walking__…__'_ Dick thought in Robin mode, not having time change into his uniform.

He watched as she turned down an abandoned alley and headed into the warehouse district.

Narrowing his eyes, he followed her closely; this area was _not_ the best for a girl to be wandering around by herself.

Sticking to the shadows, he snuck into the warehouse Kagome ducked into, and the conversation he heard surprised him. Luckily for him, he understood Japanese or he would have been screwed.

"What the hell are you doing here, Inuyasha? You could ruin _everything_!" Kagome all but scolded two figures in the shadows. Dick's suspicions grew when a man whom looked about thirty with silver hair appeared - and were those _dog_ ears perked on top of his head…?

The man even had the nerve to insult Kagome. "Shut it, wench! I just came by to give you a bit of information that your precious little visions can't give you."

Dick's eyes widened, his whole body stiffening. '_Visions? __No, __she __couldn__'__t __be...__'_

Lost in thought, he almost missed the redhead with a fox tail who snapped at the dog-man to practically shut up. He was surprised when Kagome quelled the argument that was brewing.

"Okay, enough. We have company coming and I couldn't shake him, so what's the information Inuyasha?" Dick blinked. _'__So __she __knew __I __was __following __her__… __She__'__s __good; __she __almost __did __lose __me __too__…' _A small smirk crossed his face at the thought…

A girl that could keep him on his toes… interesting…

Then the conversation took an interesting turn when his team was mentioned, and his body grew rigid. Trepidation coursed through his veins as he listened to the dog-man gruffly spitting out information about his team, Raven in particular.

His fingers twitched, his hand slowly inching towards the baterang clipped to his belt, unsure how this will play out. He was still uncertain about Kagome's role and if she was friend or foe, and until he was trouble could come at any given moment.

But Kagome continually impressed him when she stood up for his teammates, and the fox-guy laughed. Apparently the two, demons he guessed, didn't get along too well. "Kagome, you said you couldn't shake someone off?"

She nodded. "Yeah, he's here, and he's a friend. Though he's more curious than I thought he would be. "

Dick sighed. Somehow they knew he was there, which meant they wouldn't say anything useful until they were sure they were alone.

Seeing as it would be best to leave, especially since there was no real reason to stay, he began to back away, intent on slipping out the way he came in. However, a certain comment from the dog was enough to make him stop and turn. His eyes narrowed into an icy glare.

He never did like men that degraded women…

Aiming at the dog-man's shoulder, he let his baterang fly right as Kagome yelled "_OSWARI!_" in fury, causing the weapon to embed itself into a brick wall. The fox just started to laugh outrageously.

"Well Kagome, at least we know he's on our side and not free lance like the dog here!"

Before Kagome left the fox warned her not to get too attached to the titans.

"I know. I don't want them to get caught in the crossfire. They're too good a people for that..."

Dick stood there, stunned.

She was worried about them getting hurt, yet she was facing a potentially huge problem on her own.

As Kagome left he followed, wanting some answers.

* * *

Kagome, aware that she was still being followed, wandered till about dusk to a secluded area of a city park.

Suddenly she whirled around, stopping and propping her hands on her hips. "I know you're there Robin, you can come out now," she called out, tone sly.

He winced. He had hoped to at least _change_ first.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at no response. "Or should I just call you Dick Grayson?" He stiffened.

Finally, he sighed as he stepped from the shadows. "How did you find out?" he inquired, curious.

Kagome smiled wryly. "I can sense auras, and it's impossible to change an aura like you do your clothes; it's a part of your very existence."

Robin stood there, absorbing the information. After a moment, he spoke once more. "And you're the Oracle." It was more of a statement than a question.

Nonetheless, Kagome answered. "Yes, though I would have appreciated it if you hadn't followed me. I would have told you in my own time," she commented, smiling in mixed amusement and exasperation.

Robin's lips twitched in faint amusement as well, before his head tilted in thought, "So last night when you spaced out? And then today in class? That was you having a vision?"

Kagome nodded. "Though today was a bit different since in the middle of a vision everything went black, which means there was a half-demon involved." After a moment, she added, "That jackass you almost hit, if you were wondering."

Robin chuckled at that and relaxed a bit, relieved that the dazed look wasn't due to star struck lust.

All of a sudden, Kagome straightened and became serious. "Just, give me your word that you won't tell the others about who I really am or what you saw, will you? Please?" she asked, tone tinged with nervousness.

He blinked, not expecting the request.

Seeing his expression, Kagome explained further. "It's just, I don't want there to be tension between me and Raven, you know, since we _are_ theoretically mortal enemies…" Then Kagome snorted, and raised a dry eyebrow at him. "And I can tell BeastBoy has a big mouth."

Robin winced, that _would_ cause a problem... "What about Star? Or Cyborg?"

Kagome shifted uncomfortably. "Uhh, I don't think Starfire would be such a good idea…" she mumbled.

Robin's eyebrows furrowed, confused. "Why do you say that?"

Kagome sweatdropped, fidgeting. "I dunno, I just don't think she likes me much…"

"Oh," Robin muttered, and couldn't say otherwise. For some odd reason, he did notice that Tamaranian sending Kagome odd looks before… "Alright, not Starfire either then," he agreed.

Kagome looked a bit more relieved, but still troubled. "I guess you could tell Cyborg, if you think he could be trusted to keep it to himself. I've never met him since yesterday, so I obviously don't know him well…"

Robin nodded seriously, "He is," he said reassuringly, but it didn't do much good.

Kagome looked away, "Okay, if that's what you want. I just figured the less who know, the better. For now anyways…" she trailed off, slipping into waiting silence.

Robin studied the girl for a moment, and then sighed. "Okay, you have my word, I won't tell _any _of them. But you _are_ gonna have to tell them," he told her. "Whenever you're ready, but soon," he amended soon after, and then he turned and walked away, heading towards the Titans Tower.

Kagome sighed in relief. Hopefully she could get through this all without hurting any of them.

_Especially_ Raven…


End file.
